


I really saw an angel

by colazitron



Series: 2017 December Holiday Fic Countdown [21]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a fantasy involving Harry Styles, a fleeting moment of absurdly misplaced jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Even has a new sweater and Isak reveals he has a celebrity crush on Harry Styles.





	I really saw an angel

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no affiliated with the characters depicted herein, or their creators. I made this all up and am sharing it purely for fun.
> 
> for tumblr anon, I hope it's okay that I altered your prompt a tiny little bit

Isak looks up from his laptop just as Even ducks his head back out of the wardrobe, sweater in hand, and watches him slip it on. It's a soft, dusty pink, and it's got a few flowers on the sleeve of his right lower arm.

“That's new,” he says, watching the way the soft fabric falls loosely even on Even's body. He must have bought it in a bigger size. It looks so snuggly Isak has to to get up and wrap his arms around Even's middle to hug him close.

Even chuckles a little and hugs him back.

“It is.”

“It's soft,” Isak says, rubbing his cheek against Even's shoulder.

Even hums pleasantly and presses a kiss to Isak's hair.

“You like it?”

“Hm, yes. I like it.”

Even ducks his head to kiss Isak's temple and then squeezes him a little.

“You still have to let me go to work though,” he says.

“Nooo,” Isak protests immediately, sounding, admittedly, a little too petulant than is probably becoming of an eighteen year old boy. If Even's grin is anything to go by, he agrees a little but is also endlessly endeared by it.

“If you want a Christmas present, I need those tips,” Even teases, running the tip of his nose over the bridge of Even's, kisses Isak's smile softly.

“You're my present this year,” Isak teases back, their foreheads bumping together when he leans in for a kiss but Even ducks his head to laugh.

“Ow,” Even complains, still laughing.

“You big baby,” Isak teases with a grin, but grabs Even's face to tilt it down and press a kiss to his forehead where he thinks they bumped together. “All better?”

“Always good with you,” Even mumbles and leans in to kiss Isak, arms around his waist, pulling them flush together. Isak leans into it and rolls up onto the balls of his feet, leans his weight against Even and opens his mouth a little. Even sighs through his nose and holds Isak a little tighter, tilts his head and kisses him a little deeper.

“Thought you wanted to leave,” Isak mumbles when they separate and tilt their heads the other way, their lips brushing together as he speaks.

“You're not making it easy.”

“You kissed me,” Isak points out, and Even hums his agreement into the next kiss.

“Why do you work Saturdays,” Isak complains when Even leans back, but lets him slip from his arms.

Even laughs again.

“It sounded like a good idea at the time,” he answers, and then starts bundling up to brace against the cold outside.

Isak leans in the doorway and watches Even as he pulls on his winter boots, scarf, hat, coat, and checks his pockets for his gloves. When he comes back over Isak smooths his hands over the new sweater and kisses Even goodbye.

“I might come by to study later.”

“Yeah?” Even asks, smiling happily.

“Yeah. You look far too cute in this sweater to be out all alone.”

Even grins and kisses Isak a final time.

“You're an idiot.”

“You're the one who's dating me,” Isak points out and then holds the door open so he can watch Even walk away down the corridor backwards, waving at Isak and turning shortly before he reaches the stairs, hopping them down quickly to make up for all the time he spent kissing Isak. Isak grins to himself and closes the door, leaning against it for a moment before he goes back to his homework.

  


When Isak gets to KB a few hours later to meet up with Sana for a study session, she's got Noora with her, who, while not in their biology class, apparently has to work on an essay and can't concentrate at home in the flatshare. Isak knows what that's like, and only shares a look and a smile with her when she says Eskild's playing the Lion King soundtrack too loudly.

“I'm going to go grab myself a drink and be right back,” he says once he's deposited all his stuff.

Sana nods and makes a shooing notion at him, eyes already glued to her text book again after a brief smile in greeting.

“Hey, baby,” Even says with a smile and leans over the counter for a brief kiss when Isak walks up. “You came.”

“Said I would,” Isak says, and leans away again because Even looks so soft with his hair lit up by the late afternoon sun through the shop window and the pink sweater underneath his apron. If he doesn't he'll just kiss him again and while they get away with a little PDA because Even's manager thinks they're adorable, they know not to push it while Even's at work.

“The usual?” Even asks and leans over to grab a latte glass.

“Yes, please. And some banana bread.”

“I'll bring it over,” Even says, and quickly leans over the counter for another kiss.

“He's at work, Isak,” Sana drawls when he gets back to the table, not even looking up from her laptop, nor making any indication that she ever has.

Noora hides a grin behind her hand, eyes sparkling with mirth, when Isak looks over at her.

“Yeah, that's why we kept it PG,” Isak says primly, and then reaches for his backpack to get out his own laptop.

Sana kicks him under the table, but gently. Small victories.

Isak grins to himself, starting up his laptop, turning to watch Even make Isak's coffee and plate a piece of banana bread while it does. Even catches his eye and smiles back as he makes his way over.

“Harry Styles!” Noora says when Even sets the coffee and banana bread down, clapping her hands like it's some sort of revelation.

Isak stares at her with wide eyes.

“That's who you remind me of today,” she says to Even. “Your sweater. It looks like the Harry Styles album cover with the pink and the flowers.”

Her eyes cut to Isak and he very subtly widens his at her. They have a _deal_. He doesn't tell anyone about her Justin Bieber sing-along sessions, and she doesn't tell anyone that he used to clean the flat to One Direction.

“That's what it reminded me of too, actually,” Even says with a slightly bashful smile.

“Well, it looks good on you, the Harry Styles Aesthetic,” she grins, making him laugh.

“Thank you.”

“It does,” Isak agrees, reaching out a hand to stroke over Even's side where the sweater isn't hidden behind his apron.

“You know who Harry Styles is?” Even asks, obviously surprised.

Isak gives him a blank stare.

“I briefly lived in a basement, not under a rock,” he deadpans. “Obviously I know who Harry Styles is.”

“Well, thanks, baby,” Even says, smile wide and amused on his face. “He's hot.”

Isak makes an appreciative noise in agreement, because, fuck yes, he is, and goes back to his laptop, hand petting Even's side again before falling away. When Even doesn't leave and no one says anything, he looks back up.

“What?” he asks.

“I don't think I've ever heard you say anything about who you fancy, outside of Even,” Sana points out.

Isak feels his cheeks go hot and he tries not to fidget in his seat.

“Because I don't _fancy_ anyone else,” he says doggedly. “But Harry Styles is very good-looking. Now, do you want to study or not?”

Sana rolls her eyes at his stubbornness – as though she has even a toe to stand on – and Even puts a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

“Will you stay till the end of my shift?” he asks.

“Yeah, probably,” Isak says and looks up with a quick smile.

Even smiles back and then looks over at the door when it opens. Giving Isak's shoulder a quick squeeze and the girls a wave, he hurries back over behind the counter where Linnea is already waiting for him.

“So. Biology?” Isak says. “Or do we want to giggle about Harry Styles' dimples?”

Sana shoots him an unimpressed look while Noora hides another laugh in her hand.

“I didn't even know he had dimples,” Sana says, and then segues into a biology question before Isak can think to somehow try and talk himself out of that one.

  


“So,” Even says, hanging his coat up back home later that evening, revealing the pink sweater underneath it. It really does look a bit like the Harry Styles album cover, now that Isak's thinking about it. “Do you really think I'm as hot as Harry Styles?”

He's teasing, obviously, but there's a spark in Even's eyes that's genuine interest, probably because they've been seeing each other for a year now and Isak has never let on that he's particularly aware of Harry Styles' existence, never mind has opinions on his aesthetic. (Or dimples.) (They're so fucking adorable.) (How is a twenty-three year old man that adorable?)

“Technically, I said you suited his aesthetic,” Isak corrects with a grin, hanging his own jacket up beside it and giving Even a kiss to soothe any possible sting his words might have caused. “But yes. I do think you're as hot as him.”

“That's quite the ego boost,” Even points out.

Isak snorts a laugh.

“Well, you're both tall, with slightly ridiculous hair that you definitely spend too much time on. And you both have those really pink lips and easy smiles. And you're both dorks but also incredibly sweet. And you're passionate about art, in some way,” Isak lists. “I've got a type, apparently.”

Even looks at him curiously, and Isak bites the inside of his lips against the blush he can feel heating up his cheeks, trying not to tense up too much.

“You really do know who Harry Styles is,” Even observes, a little too casual to not be on purpose.

Isak makes a vague noise and holds his breath for three thundering heartbeats before he sighs deeply.

“You can't laugh at me,” he says.

Even reaches for his hand to give it a squeeze and shakes his head.

“You know I wouldn't.”

Isak nods, because he does know that, and then takes a breath.

“I don't remember why, but I somehow caught a clip of their season of The X-Factor, back when it was on.”

“What, like seven years ago?”

“Mhm.”

“When you were--”

“Eleven, yes,” Isak says. “Now are you going to let me tell this story, or?”

“Sorry, yes,” Even says, and mimes locking up his mouth only to go on, “please continue.”

“So, eleven year old Isak, not yet really aware that he's into boys, finds himself nevertheless thinking this Harry Styles bloke seems quite cool and charming, and girls are obviously into him. And also fascinated with the idea that boys can be so affectionate with each other, you know? Even if it's a joke.”

Even squeezes his hand again and Isak shrugs, shooting him a small smile. They've neither of them had a particularly smooth coming out journey, and this was part of Isak's.

“It was okay to be interested for a while, but eventually it became really obvious that being at all interested in a boy band is 'for girls', you know? Too gay,” he goes on. “But I was so drawn in and I couldn't really explain it, so I still checked their twitters constantly even though I didn't dare follow any of them and it was this whole thing that I started to hide from everyone.”

Even, mercifully, doesn't interrupt again, just puts his hands on Isak's waist and starts walking him backwards towards their room.

Isak sighs.

“So, anyway, fast forward to when I'm about fifteen and I've definitely started to notice that a lot of boys are actually quite nice to look at, and Harry Styles now has a lot of hair and even more tattoos and he's so fucking built, like, have you _seen him_ when he was in peak One Direction shape? What the fuck.”

Isak lets himself fall backwards onto their bed when he feels the back of his legs hit the frame.

Even huffs a small laugh.

“That's what fifteen year old Isak was fantasising about? Harry Styles in boxing gloves?” he teases, climbing onto the bed next to Isak.

“Hell, yeah,” Isak says, grinning himself now and shuffling up so he can stretch out on his back, head tilted to look at Even.

“Wait is that why you wanted to go see Dunkirk in the summer? To stare at Harry Styles' face in IMAX resolution?” Even asks, frowning thoughtfully.

Isak grins and shrugs unapologetically.

“Oops,” he says.

Even shakes his head fondly.

“How come you never told me?”

“That Harry Styles is my celebrity crush?”

Even hums a confirmation and reaches for Isak's hand again, playing with his fingers.

“I don't know,” Isak says. “I got so used to hiding all of those things. And it never came up, really.”

He probably could have mentioned it when they went to see Dunkirk, or when they'd inevitably hear one of Harry's songs on the sound system of the one or other shop when they're just out and about, but. Well. He didn't.

“But if Harry Styles walked up to you...” Even teases.

Isak grins.

“Oh, I'd ditch you in a heartbeat,” he says. “I mean, have you seen him recently? He looks amazing in those Gucci suits.”

“I can't believe you know what brand he wears!” Even laughs rolling on top of him to nose at Isak's neck. “Does it turn you on? Those expensive suits and half-transparent shirts?”

Isak tilts his head to give Even more room, and makes an appreciative noise when he drags his teeth over the sensitive skin.

“Do you still think about him? What his rings would feel like on your skin, and what all those tattoos feel like on his?” Even goes on, voice a little lower, a little more intimate, and like always practically hardwired to Isak's dick when it's pitched like that.

He doesn't, actually, but he's certainly thinking about it now, when Even paints the picture so invitingly.

“Do you want to fuck his pretty pink mouth?” Even asks, mouthing himself at the junction of Isak's jaw, one hand moving up to card through Isak's hair, the other one smoothing over his chest.

“Or is it that you'd like to sit in his lap? I'm sure he could hold you up. Or down,” Even muses, pressing his hips down into Isak's a little and pulling a guttural noise and a furious blush from him.

“I bet you'd look good together,” Even murmurs, breath hot on Isak's skin. “You're both so fit.”

Isak wiggles around a little so he can spread his legs and have Even settle in the cradle of his hips, wrapping his arms around him and holding on to the back of his sweater.

“Not as good as we do,” he whispers into Even's ear.

Even kisses him fiercely, hands holding Isak's face still and mouth open wide like he's trying to swallow him whole.

“Yeah?” he asks when they run out of breath, a little flushed himself where he hovers above Isak. “Even though I don't have abs, or transparent shirts, or tattoos?”

“You could get all these things if you wanted. There's always room for improvement,” Isak teases, but Even's answering smile is just a bit too thin.

Isak blinks up at him in surprise and then runs his hands through Even's hair, scratching at his scalp a little.

“Baby,” he says, not quite able to keep the laugh out of his voice entirely. “Of course I like you better than some random English boy. He probably can't even say my name right.”

“Isak,” Even says, and Isak's not sure if it's a demonstration or an answer. Maybe a question.

So Isak pulls him down into another kiss, this one sweeter than the heat that's growing between them.

Even moves into it with his whole body, relaxes on top of Isak and starts rolling their hips together.

“You're ridiculous,” Isak says quietly when Even goes back to kissing at this neck, laughing when Even bites him in retribution, but gasping in surprise when he follows it up with a wet kiss and another particularly hard roll of his hips.

“I don't think I like thinking of you with other people,” Even mumbles into Isak's skin, voice a little petulant and a little embarrassed.

“Neither do I,” Isak says, running his hands down over Even's shoulders and the beginning of his back, grabbing the sweater and pulling a little. “Now take this off and kiss me properly.”

Even pulls the sweater off by the back of his neck and flings it across the room with maybe a little more gusto than it deserves. Isak bites down on his grin. This boy, honestly.

“Shut up,” Even mumbles, and pulls Isak's sweater off over his head too.

“Make me,” Isak answers, arms spread out above his head leisurely, humming a little until Even recognises the melody

“Are you--?”

“ _I must admit I thought I'd like to make you mine_ ,” Isak sings quietly, breaking off to laugh at the scandalised expression on Even's face.

“How dare you!” Even complains, but he's laughing too, and then he leans down and kisses Isak until he forgets to laugh, and to sing. Henry Stars? Never heard of him.

  


_She's an angel_

_My only angel_

  


**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> The title and songlines are from Harry Styles' ["Only Angel"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QbShJru2WFc).  
> "You're my present this year" is a reference to the infamous [Folgers Coffee (unintentionally) incestuous Christmas ad](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZnqBL6iYjA).  
> Henry Stars is something Harry Styles [was apparently actually called by a friend's dad](http://thisdayin1dhistory.tumblr.com/post/168799700135/this-day-in-1d-history-december-21).


End file.
